ABANG VAMPIR
by Kyungja.gom
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya seorang vampir pergi ke dokter gigi. KAISOO/KAI/KYUNGSO
1. ABANG VAMPIR

"Selamat malam" Seorang wanita menyambutku saat Aku memasuki klinik gigi. Hari ini mendadak gigiku sangat sakit. Hyung yang biasa memeriksa gigiku setiap bulan tidak membuka kliniknya karena sedang berlibur untuk merayakan tahun baru "Silahkan menunggu di dalam. Dokter Do sedang keluar sebentar" Wanita itu melanjutkan

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan yang di tunjukkan oleh wanita tadi. Aku dipersilahkan duduk di tempat dokter gigi memeriksa. Setelah mempersilahkanku wanita itu keluar ruangan dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Dokter Do, begitu nama yang tertera pada pintu belum datang. Aku sudah mulai kesal menunggu. Disaat Aku ingin bangkit untuk pergi, pintu ruangan terbuka. Dia, mungkin Dokter Do memasuki ruangan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Maaf karena anda sudah menunggu lama" Dia tak henti memasanga senyum lebarnya "Aku keluar untuk membeli coklat hangat. Beruntung, kafe dekat sini masih buka, tapi Aku harus mengantri sangat panjang untuk mendapat ini" Dia bercerita panjang lebar tapi Aku tak perduli dengan semuanya.

"Oh. Maafkan Aku.. Aku Dokter Do" Aku hanya menatapnya. "Siapa nama Anda?" Dia bertanya tapi Aku hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk menjawab

"Ah.. Pasti Anda sangat kesakitan sampai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku.. Hihihi" Dokter Do terkekeh

"Baiklah, Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan. Buka mulutnya.. Aaaahhh" Aku menuruti apa yang dia perintahkan. Dia sangat imut jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini.

"Gusi anda bengkak" Dokter Do menunjukkan bagian gusi yang mengalami pembengkakan. Dokter Do memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menunjukkan leher nya yang putih mulus. Ah.. Melihatnya Aku jadi lapar. Aku tanpa sengaja memunculkan gigi taringku dan siap menerkam Dokter Do.

"Selesai. Silahkan turun dan Aku akan memberikan resep untuk Anda" Aku mengikuti Dokter Do dari belakang dan siap memeluknya untuk menghisap darahnya. Dokter Do terlihat sangat menggoda.

Aku siap mengangkat tangan tapi Dokter Do berbalik menghadapku "Siapa nama Anda? Hanya Gusi bengkak, seharusnya Anda bisa berbicara"

"Kim Jongin" Ucapku lirih

"Siapa?" Dokter Do mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan menjijitkan kaki agar telinganya sejajar dengan mulutku untuk mendengar suaraku. Baunya sangat harum "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu" Rasanya ingin sekali memiringkan kepalanya dan menancapkan taringku. Dokter Do tiba-tiba menghadapkan wajahnya di depanku yang hanya berjarak beberap centimeter saja. "Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin" Ucapku dingin

"Hihihi..." Dia terkekeh. Lalu Dokter Do mendekat dan mengecup bibirku "Anda sangat tampan dan bibirmu sangat menggoda jadi tanpa sadar Aku ingin mengecupnya.. Hihihi"

Dia Dokter Do yang gila dan orang pertama yang berani melakukan itu pada vampir sepertiku


	2. ABANG VAMPIR 2

"Woii.. Siapa disana" Suara teriakanku menggema dalam keheningan malam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Seperti biasa, Aku berjalan pulang setelah seharian berkutat dengan pasien dengan masalah gigi.

Pergerakanku terhenti saat melihat sebuah bayangan disalah satu sudut gang sempit yang ku lewati.

"Woi.. Apa yang Kau lakukan disana?" Teriakku sekali lagi.

Setelah berjalan mendekati bayangan itu. Tampak seorang lelaki sedang melakukan hal yang tidak baik pada seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu seperti tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Dasar lelaki mesum" Aku memukuli lelaki itu dengan sebuah tas kerja yang ku bawa.

"Aiish..." lelaki itu berlari meninggalkan wanita yang dipeluknya terkulai lemas ditanah.

"Yak.. Tunggu" pergerakanku terhenti. Aku ingin mengejar dan memukuli lelaki mesum itu atau menolong wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"JANGAN LARIIIIIII" ku memutuskan berlari mengejar lelaki itu

"Apa yang Kau lakukan dengan wanita tadi hah?" Aku berhasil menangkapnya setelah berlari cukup jauh. Nafasku terengah tapi tanganku tidak berhenti memukulinya.

"Berhenti.. Hentikan" Lelaki itu berhasil menangkap kedua tanganku. Nafas Kami terengah.

"Tunggu.. Sepertinya Aku pernah bertemu denganmu" Dia mendengus kasar "Oh.. Kau Kim Jongin kan?"

Dia hanya memandangku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan. Dia melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan menjauhiku. Aku menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku" Dia mengatakannya tanpa berbalik

"Aku tidak mengikutimu" Elakku "Apa yang Kau lakukan pada wanita tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Berhenti mengikutiku Dokter Do" Dia berbalik menghadapku.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu tapi hatiku yang mengikutimu"

"Ck.." Dia kembali berjalan. Ini sudah lima belas menit berlalu tapi tidak ada niatan darinya untuk berjalan berdampingan denganku

"Yak.. Lelaki mesum.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Aku berbicara sedikit keras untuk menarik atensinya. "Apa yang Kau lakukan pada wanita tadi? Kau akan melecehkannya. Kau jahat sekali.." Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan Pelecehan seperti apa yang dilakukan lelaki didepanku. Bukan semakin berjalan menjauh karena pikiran itu. Aku semakin berjalan cepat mendekatinya.

"Kim Jongin-ssi.. Bagaimana gigimu? Kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke klinik."

Dia menyeretku dalam sebuah gang gelap dan sempit. Dia memojokkanku pada dinding yang dingin. Matanya menatapku tajam dan mengerikan.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang Ku lakukan pada wanita itu?" Aku mengangguk tanpa sadar. Dia mulai membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu

"Kim Jongin-sii.. Apa.. Yang.. Akan kau lakukan?" Aku memandangnya takut

"Diam.." Aku diam tak bergerak. Dia sudah berhasil membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yang kupakai dan menyibak kemeja sehingga memperlihatkan pundak putihku

"Dokter Do.. Kau juga ingin tau bagaimana gigiku kan?" Aku tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepala. Dia tersenyum miring melihat Aku yang ketakutan.

Dia mendekatkan kepalanya, menjilat sepanjang leher dan pundakku yang terbuka

"Ini jawabannya Dokter Do" Dia membisikkan tepat ditelingaku

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriakanku memecah keheningan malam.


	3. ABANG VAMPIR 3

"Jongin.. Aku masih lapar~~" Rengek Dokter Do. Aku terpaksa membawanya ke tempat tinggalku karena Dia memiliki reaksi yang berbeda dengan korban gigitanku sebelumnya

Tidak seperti korbanku sebelumnya yang tetap menjadi manusia setelah Aku menggigitnya, Dokter Do berubah menjadi vampir setelah Aku menggigitnya malam itu.

Ini sudah malam ketiga Dia tinggal, hampir tiap malam Dia akan merasa lapar meskipun sudah menghabiskan berkantong-kantong darah yang ku curi dari Rumah Sakit

"Ini sudah kantong kesepuluh Dokter Do" Aku mengatakannnya dengan kesal

"Semua hanya cemilan.. Tidak mengenyangkan" bibirku menganga terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Ini gila.

"Aku dulu tidak serakus Kau"

"Aku juga tidak meminta berubah menjadi vampir, Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini"

Perdebatan ini tidak akan ada habisnya, Dia akan terus menyalahkan Aku atas semua yang terjadi. Padahal Aku menggigitnya agar Dia diam tidak berisik menggangguku.

"Ck.. Sial" Aku menarik rambutku frustasi

"Hyuung~~"

"Tumben sekali Kau menghubungi" Sahut suara diseberang telepon

"Aku merubah seseorang menjadi vampir" Aduku frustasi ""Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Aku meminum darah langsung dari tubuh manusia"

"Dia mate-mu"

"Apa? BAGAIMANA BISAAAA?"

"Dia mate yang selama ini Kau cari Jongin" Suara Hyung meyakinkan

"Tapi.. Dia.." Aku melihatnya duduk sembari menonton tv dengan kantong darah ditangannya

Malam ini, Aku mengajak Dokter Do berburu manusia secara langsung. Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Hyung tadi malam, Hyung menyarankan untuk mengajarkannya berburu agar Dokter Do bisa kenyang

"Gigit dan hisap darahnya" Mintaku seraya menompang seorang pemuda yang sudah ku buat pingsan

"Tapi itu akan menyakitinya" Dokter Do berkata khawatir

"Hah.. Kau bukan lagi seorang manusia yang punya hati. Kau seorang vampir"

"Ah.. Kau benar" Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya

"Cepat lakukan, sebelum pemuda ini bangun"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher pemuda itu "Lakukan sesuai yang kuajarkan"Aku mengingatkannya

"Aah.. Kenyang" Dokter Do menepuk perutnya karena merasa kekeyangan

"Kau menghisap terlalu banyak"

"Dia tidak mati kan?" Raut wajahnya khawatir menatap pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya

"Entahlah" Aku mengedikkan bahu. Aku melihat darah yang masih tersisa dimulut Dokter Do. Aku menjilat bibirku

Aku merengkuh tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya seraya menjilati darah disekitar bibirnya

"Apa yang Kau lakukan Vampir Brengsek"


End file.
